clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
Clash of Streamers has multiple currencies and resources that are used in various aspects of the game. Every slot machine has their own currency. Meanwhile, Gems are used in almost every available game mode. Overview Gems Mined from the rich earth, these precious and valuable crystals are commonly used in exchange for goods and services. Even though most Gems are dug out from the rocks and soil within the Gem Mine players can earn them in almost every available game mode as a reward for completing tasks. Crypton Crypton is the game's premium currency, and it is primarily earned through in-app purchases in the store. It is used in various aspects of the game that pertain to real value and can be used to acquire skins and loot cards in the Auction House and to buy ability-sets in the Spellbook. Crypton is also required as a fee to export streamers and pets to the blockchain. Additionally, players can donate their Crypton to other players, challenge them to complete certain goals in different buildings, and gift Crypton through the chat as well as the Hot Stories building. Athene Coins Athene Coins are the in-game resource for the slot machine in Athene's Church. Players can obtain Athene Coins in almost every available game mode as loot drop rewards. VIP Tickets VIP Tickets are exclusively used in the Bad Luck Jackpot to spin the mechanical wheel and win various prizes. Players can obtain VIP Tickets in almost every available game mode as loot drop rewards, as well as from accumulating 1000 Bad Luck Points. Get Lucky Chips Get Lucky Chips are used in the Get Lucky building, where they allow the player to spin the fortune wheel and win prizes. Players can obtain Get Lucky Chips in almost every available game mode as loot drop rewards. Casino Chips Casino Chips exclusively function as buy-in for Poker, Blackjack, Roulette and Slot Bingo. During the buy-in players can choose between different stakes (the higher the stake the more chips used). Casino Chips can be obtained in almost every available game mode as loot drop rewards. Community Chips The Community Chip is used to spin the slot machine in the Community Hub. Players can receive Community Chips as loot drops in almost every available game mode. Upgraded Community Chips The upgraded Community Chips are the Mega Chips, Madness Chips, Insanity Chips and Ascendance Chips. These chips can be used to spin the slot machine in the Community Hub, although will give much higher rewards than spinning with a Community Chip. These chips are very rare to find in the game, occasionally players will find Mega Chips from lucky loot drops, or from large deals in the Merchant. Players can obtain the Madness Chips, Insanity Chips and Ascendance Chips on the Gaming for Good shop by purchasing them with PRPS or DUBI. Summon Scrolls The TriHard Scrolls, Kappa Scrolls and PogChamp Orbs are used to summon streamers in the Summon building. Players can obtain summon scrolls as a loot drop in almost all game modes.